


Kakashi monogatari

by Jeanne_Gabrielle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Gabrielle/pseuds/Jeanne_Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We got the idea of Kakashi's story in general, but how about the fine details?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi monogatari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tineyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/gifts).



> Tineyninja san, this one is for you. I do not know how promised yonkaka turned into this stupid generic fluff, but the idea won't leave me! Blame Kakappi for this! He is too adorable for his own good!
> 
> To anyone else who stumbled on my trashy story, welcome! Don't expect too much though. First time will never be perfect. English is not my forte, so grammatical error up ahead, proceed with care. Enjoy~

Little Kakashi was playing with his wooden kunai. His father was on a mission, and this time Jiraiya was in charge for taking care of him. As a respectable 3 years old, he was thinking that his father tendency to leave him with a baby sitter was insulting. That man would be back in the afternoon, he could take care of himself for 8 hours. Why couldn't his father see that he was a big boy now? If he worried about his safety, he could simply leave one of his ninken to protect him. As the only son of highly famous ninja, his safety might be threatened, but...

Kakashi pouting adorably as he twirling his toy, he was not sulking, sulking was for children! He just upset because his father didn't trust him, or his mind try to reason unfailingly. He take a look on said baby sitter in disdain. Jiraiya oji san might be fearsome ninja on the field, but he was pretty useless in sitting department. No sitter should ignore their charge in favor of trashy TV. Again he was not upset for being ignored.. It just frustrating to have useless adult around!

Decided that he should remind Jiraiya oji san why he was in Kakashi's house, he approached the giggling man determinately. Kakashi pulling the older man's shirt a little, trying to get his attention.

“What is it Kakashi kun? Do you want to go to the toilet?” Jiraiya teasingly glanced at his young charge.

Kakashi blush furiously, his pout more pronounced. 

“NO! I can go to the toilet myself!”

“Then what? Are you hungry or something?” 

Finally he got his attention..

“ Otou san already prepared my meal, I can eat unassisted.” He crossed his arms, looking at Jiraiya pointedly.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. Okay he knew that despite of his tiny structure, Kakashi was a very dependable boy. His cousin wouldn't leave Kakashi with him if his son still need babying. The boy wouldn't come to him in need of menial assistance. He couldn't help himself to tease the boy for his adorable values. Look at him, pouting and sulking.. ADORABLE

“Okay little man, what the great Jiraiya can do for you?”

“Aren't you supposed to watch after me? Why do you come if only to watch TV?”

Jiraiya laugh at that.

“Oh my, you should have told me that you are lonely Kakashi kun, come here watch some drama with me!” Not waiting for the boy's consent, he lifted Kakashi into his lap and stroking his silky mane.

Kakashi blushed harder then ever, he struggled to get off the sennin, but the man hold on him got tighter, refusing to let him go.

“Shhh, stop moving. You should be happy to accompany my research.”

Research? Kakashi stop moving at that world, finally take a look on the screen for the first time. Was Jiraiya oji san developing a new jutsu or something? That might worth a peek. The man was an esteemed ninja after all, he might be able to learn a thing or two if he was lucky. 

After few minutes of watching seemingly endless conversation, Kakashi starting to wonder what kind of research was this. It was so boring, no action at all, beside there were only 2 characters! Then there was some kind of ceremony, where those whom Kakashi assumed as the main two characters touching their lips. His little forehead wrinkled in confusion. What are they doing?? Then right after the lip touching thing, the credit roll began.

“Jiraiya oji san, why are they touching their lips?”

Jiraiya chuckling at Kakashi innocent remarks and pinching his chubby cheeks teasingly.

“Touching their lips called kissing. For somebody who claimed to be a big boy, you are terribly misinformed Ka-ka-shi-kun!”

Kakashi slapped Jiraiya hand and growl, “You lied! Otou san kiss me all the time and it is never on my mouth! So that can't be called kissing!” 

The older man smile turn gentler as he stroke the boy silver man placidingly. “You only kiss somebody very special on your lips.”

“But Otou san is very special Oji-san. Should I kiss him on the lips then?”

Oh my... Sakumo san must do something right to have this adorable genius, Jiraiya mused.

“No Kakashi kun, you can't kiss your father on the lips. Your father might be the most important person for you now, but someday you will find somebody more important. In short, it's something wife and husband do.” Jiraiya try to simplified his explanation to avoid further unwanted questions. Bird and bee's talk was his favorite, but even for his standard, 3 years old boy was not his department for sure!

“Oh, I see..”

Kakashi got the idea. So if you kissed somebody on their lips, you became husband and wife. His little mind went crazy with worries, somehow he felt that he had to protect his lips! After his father arrived, he asked him for a face mask. He was embarrassed to tell his father the real reason he wanted the mask, so he told him that a real ninja hide his face. That was how Kakashi starting to wear his infamous mask.

owari

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I make Sakumo and Jiraiya cousins! Jiraiya's family name was not mentioned in the manga, I don't see why couldn't I play with his blank identity? They have similar shaggy hair and even the shade were close enough ;).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments will be nice, flamers will be ignored, and grammatical help would be appreciated! I have next sequence planned if anyone interested. Until next time! <3


End file.
